


Перчатка

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, General, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Перчатка

Темнеет рано. Высокие ботинки на толстой подошве испачканы месивом из грязи и снега. Юки, усталый английский школьник с сумкой через плечо, не обходит луж.  
\- Тебе к врачу, - напоминает Акагава. Он идет рядом, иногда задевая плечом кого-то из прохожих. Никто не замечает мужчину, одетого в куртку с меховой опушкой. Нет привычной сигареты в уголке рта, и странно видеть Акагаву без очков. Разбитая оправа осталась на залитом кровью полу базы «Синеглазых».  
В Лондоне на границе между осенью и зимой холодно и неуютно. Юки не замечает луж, перед глазами только бесконечный ряд цифр. «…Отловить уведомления о взломе и перенаправить их к себе. А затем проанализировать. Брешь есть в любой системе», - теоретизирует он про себя.  
\- Значит, нужна пробная попытка взлома. Но учти, что после этого служба безопасности насторожится, - предупреждает Акагава вслух. Юки раздраженно поправляет лямку тяжелой сумки. 

В кабинете врача мужчина приваливается к стене, близоруко щурится на яркий свет. На стандартные вопросы о головных болях, рези в глазах, переутомлении школьник отрицательно качает головой. Просто не выспался сегодня, много уроков. Травма сказывается, и зрение падает, предупреждает ласковая девушка-офтальмолог. Юки очень хочется намекнуть, что даже если ослепнет, он вытащит кошелек из сумочки, которую она бросает, где ни попадя. Но он снова молча кивает, забирая рецепт. 

\- Ты опять без перчаток, - недовольно говорит Акагава, когда они выходят на улицу. Свои, франтовато обрезанные, он снимал разве что перед сном. Юный японец демонстративно заворачивает под вывеску «Scarred wheel». Первое, на что он натыкается, - это манекен в кожаном бюстье. Бородатый здоровяк за прилавком долго не обращает внимания на мальчика-азиата в очках на пол-лица, пытаясь продать двум блондинкам клепаный ошейник. Юки терпеливо ждет, пока девушки примерят вещицу друг на друге, а потом тычет пальцем в витрину:  
\- Дайте посмотреть вон те перчатки.  
\- Не твой размер, - высокомерно предупреждает хозяин.  
\- Все равно дайте, - выходца из страны самураев не переупрямить.  
У перчатки обрезаны пальцы как раз до середины костяшек. Рука ныряет в теплую и жесткую кожу. Пытается отогреться.  
\- Барахло, - предупреждает Акагава, рассматривая витрину с сувенирными ножами, - после первого дождя можешь выбросить.  
\- Сколько стоит? – спрашивает Юки, не обращая внимания.  
Дороговато для такого барахла. Да и размер не тот. Он оставляет перчатку на прилавке, но не забывает ощущения. Быть может, он еще вернется сюда. 

Домой Акагава идет медленнее, с тоской оглядываясь на тех, кто пытается раскурить сигарету на зябком ветру. Юки, напротив, ускоряет шаг и почти подбегает к магазинчику, оставляя мужчину позади. У дверей стоит Ран, возится с разболтавшимся замком.  
\- Привет! – дружелюбно и безразлично.  
Замерзший Юки с улыбкой поднимается на крыльцо, ему уже тепло от предвкушения домашнего уюта, мысли о кружке с горячим какао и от того, что Ран здесь.  
\- До завтра! – говорит Акагава вслед. Он никогда не приближается, если Фудзимия рядом.  
Юки, не оглядываясь, забегает в дом. Уходит и Фудзимия. 

А темную фигуру можно еще долго видеть из окна, пока ночь полностью не поглощает ее.


End file.
